


Screaming

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can a person take before going crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

you're too pale, it's wrong, that's not you, you never looked like that, you were far too proud, far too vain. if you saw what i'm seeing your eyes would go wide like mine and your jaw would drop like mine and you'd stamp and curse like i'm doing now and you'd SWEAR, you'd scream, "get some fucking colour into my cheeks, and for the sake of all that's holy, find me a robe that matches my FUCKING suit!" because it's wrong and you look like a stranger, like a child's badly-dressed doll or an abandoned mannequin or a bonfire guy but your face is like a fucking cold stone statue, not like the hot, sweaty, living flesh i kissed last night, and you wouldn't be screaming like you screamed last night, like i was your world, your life, because you don't have a world any more, or maybe you do but it isn't this one, and you sure as hell don't have a life any more and i hate you and i have no pity for you because it's all your fault, you stupid worthless bastard, how could you do that? how could you be so goddamn stupid? children cross the road every day you STUPID FUCKING IDIOT, why weren't you looking where you were going and why the bloody fuck were you in muggle london anyway? and if you weren't already dead i'd want to wrap my fingers around your throat and squeeze with all my strength until you turned blue and your eyes bulged out and you choked on your own tongue because you DARED to leave me alone. i hate you for leaving me. all. hate you ALL. you're ALL DEAD. i hate you i hate you hateyouhatehateyou.

who's screaming? and will they never FUCKING STOP?


End file.
